


The first time

by Stitchdoll98



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Make up kiss, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitchdoll98/pseuds/Stitchdoll98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its christmas time, Bucky has never said i love you to you. Will the events over this season change his mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first time

‘Bored’ Clint threw his arrow up into the air and caught it again.

‘Oh do shut up Bird brain, we’re all bored’ you flipped  a knife in your hand.

‘It’s not my fault that the files were in the wrong place’ he grumbled at you.

‘Well its not my fault you’re pmsing’ you snapped back at him. Natasha stood between you two and snapped.

‘Both of you shut up, look we’re not going home for Christmas and that is something we will have to deal with okay? It’s not the first time it has happened to us  (Y/N) is it?’

You nodded and leaned back in your chair ‘yeah but….’ Your sentence never finished as you wandered off halfway through however Clint knew what you was on about.

‘It’s your first Christmas with Bucky isn’t it..?. he looked over at you and you simply nodded continuing to flip the knife in your hand.

~~~~~Meanwhile at Stark Tower~~~~~

Steve knocked on his friend’s door as he wringed his hands together nervously. ‘Uh..Bucky…’ and said man looked up from where he was sat on the floor hopelessly trying to wrap your presents. He had wrapped more of his hand than he had of the box.

‘What’s wrong Stevie?’ He asked.

‘Uh…I just got off the phone with Nat and Clint and Alex…Bucky they’re not going to be back for Christmas’ he looked at his friend and cringed when a metal arm collided with the wall.

‘WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE ISNT COMING BACK?! SHE PROMISED!’ he yelled as he hit the wall again. ‘THEY WERE DUE BACK TODAY!’

Steve winced and tried to calm his  friend down ‘Buck the files were in the wrong place they are travelling now to go and get them..’ but it seemed all his calmness was in vain as Bucky continued to take his anger out on the poor wall.

Tony ran in ‘whoa whoa! What are you doing to my wall?!’ he yelled watching the soldier rip apart his room.

‘GIVE ME A PHONE! CALL HER UP!’ Bucky glared at Steve who re-dialled the phone number and handed it to him. Bucky took the phone placing it against his ear and scowled.

‘Hello?’ he heard Barton’s voice which further angered him.

‘Put. (Y/N).On.’ he growled as he grabbed Tony by the collar of his shirt and lobbed him out his room as he  proceeded to slam the door. 

‘Owh..’ whined Tony as he rubbed his head that had collided with the opposite door.

Steve looked at the door Tony’s head had hit and his eyes widened ‘You..you dented my door!’

You got up from your chair in the co-piolet seat and put the phone to your ear ‘Hit me’

‘I DAMN WELL WILL IF YOU EVER COME BACK!’

You winced and edged away from the phone ‘Bucky… I take it Steve told you…’ he cut you off instantly.

‘why?! Why !! you promised me! You you-‘

‘listen to me, its not my fault. I want to be there but I just can’t…’ your heart was shattering into pieces hearing his voice crackling on the other end of the phone.

‘You could have checked where the files would be!’

‘Bucky…please…things like this can happen, do you think I’m happy about this?’ you shut the door to your room ensuring that Clint couldn’t eavesdrop again.

‘Well you don’t have to see me so yes. I do think that you are happy.’

You shut your eyes ‘how…how can you say that about me Bucky?! You know I care about you!’

‘oh whatever, I’m just a drag, a burdon and clearly promises mean nothing to you (Y/N)’ he glared at Steve but he remained where he was.

‘Bucky listen to me I’m sorry and-‘

‘Oh save it for someone who cares (Y/N) I don’t care if you never come back!’ he yelled down the phone.

‘Please…’ you snapped your head around when the radar on the jet started flashing.

Natasha got into the co-piolet seat and yelled ‘2 MISSILES INCOMING!’ she looked back at you with a worried look on her face. If Natasha was worried then there was definitely something wrong. Dropping the phone you ran to the piolet seat.

‘HOLD ON!’ you called out to Barton as you barrel rolled the plane to avoid the missiles.

Bucky was still holding the phone to his ear hearing all the chaos and he gulped.

Natasha looked at you ‘(Y/N)... it’s getting closer!’

All three of you jolted forward when a missile hit the right wing of the plane throwing you off course, gripping the control of the plane you tried to keep it in the air but the engines had failed. You were going down.

‘(Y/N) ANSWER ME!’ called Bucky desperately ‘ANSWER ME ANSWER ME!!! (Y/N)!’ the phone dropped to the floor when he heard the explosion then the phone cutting off. He looked at Steve his eyes wide and jaw agape.

‘Oh god no…’ the super soldier’s eyes widened.  He hadn’t even been able to say I love you yet and now…he had lost you for good.

 

 

It was now two weeks later, its Christmas Morning and everyone in the tower is asleep.

Thor is curled up in his red sheets, Tony is cuddling with Pepper. Steve was asleep in his bed and Bucky had cried himself to sleep on Christmas eve. He did most nights but he never let anyone see him but despite his best efforts, Steve knew something was wrong however every time he confronted him about it Bucky just brushed him off.

It is around 8am when a buzz went through the tower , Steve burst into Bucky’s room grinning ‘MERRY CHRISTMAS BUCK-OOMPH!’ he was greeted with a forceful pillow colliding with his face and bumped back onto the floor.

‘I don’t want to do Christmas Steve’ he grumbled and turned away when Tony bounded in and zapped him in the side with one of those practical joke shop handshake zappers.

‘UGH! I’M COMING!’ he threw the covers off him as the two avengers bounded out the room. He did not want to wake up without you today, three months ago he was happy he was himself for Christmas and he was even happier that he got to spend the day with you but now it was here and you were far from his arms he did not even want to wake up today.  That morning was fairly normal for Christmas, the exchanging of presents abd Tony out-gifting others, however Clint Natasha’s and your presents remained untouched.

He dragged his feet into the living room and sat on the sofa so that he had the back to the kitchen where currently, Tony is screaming about a burnt turkey and smoke filled the kitchen. Pepper had given him a chance to cook, much to the displeasure of the other avengers.

‘Ugh stupid bird’ Tony coughed as he came out the kitchen and got a death glare from Pepper ‘Oh no no not you! I meant the turkey! Love you !’

‘Yeah yeah’ she rolled her eyes sitting back in the arm chair.

‘What the hell happened to the Turkey?’ Clint strolled in with Natasha. ‘I heard about getting coal at Christmas but this is extreme’

‘Nat! Barton!’ the whole team cheered and shared lots of loud laughter as Bucky tilted his head in confusion.

‘If you’re back then shouldn’t…’ he was cut off by your figure standing in the doorway opposite him. You had a few small cuts upon your cheek and you were looking at your hands nervously. ‘(Y/N)…’ he looked at you in sheer disbelief and what you thought was anger.

‘Bucky listen I am so sorry about everything’ you looked at him as he began to walk towards you ‘There’s something I’ve been meaning to say for a while but I haven’t had the courage, you don’t have to say it back just because I have said it and it Is probably too soon an-‘

‘I love you too’

You looked up at him as he stood in front of you ‘really..?’ you asked and smiled slightly.

He nodded gently tucking a piece of hair behind your ear and leaned down, ignoring the whistles and chants coming from the rest of the avengers. You kissed back with more fervour than he had expected but he wasn’t complaining. Deepening the kiss he slid his arms around your waist and his grip tightened as the microwave exploded in the kitchen and you pulled away looking around.

‘what was that…?’ you instantly gave an accusatory look at Stark.

‘Whaat?’ he put his hands up defensively ‘It must have been the chicken, I saw him do it in Mr Bean’

‘It exploded then too!’ clint whacked the back of his head

‘You’re an idiot’ pepper whacked the back of Tony’s head again as he ruined her new kitchen.

You chuckled at the arguments pursuing but you did not care, eagerly you leaned up to kiss Bucky again. ‘Merry Christmas Terminator’ you grinned and he gently pinched your hips as a warning.

‘Don’t ever call me that again’ he chuckled kissing your forehead.

‘Not gonna happen’ you chuckled and rested your head on his toned chest smiling happily as you watched the fight between Clint and Tony.

‘Oh right your present (Y/N)’ he pulled a small box out of his pocket. You looked up at him confused as you opened the box.

‘Oh Bucky…’ you looked up at him as you gently pulled the tags out of the box. ‘James Buchanan Barnes…. These are your army tags’

‘I know. But I want you to have them’ he nodded ‘They are a promise that no matter what happens or where I go, I will always find a way back to you’  he gently stroke your cheek as you felt your heart flutter. He gently looped them around your neck and chuckled, you gently pulled his collar leading him out the room.

‘C’mon soldier, now it’s time for your present’ you smirked up at him.

His smirk widened as he looked at you ‘Can you tell me what it is?’

You ghosted your lips on his ‘I think you know-BUCKY!’ laughing you snaked your arms around his neck. He hoisted you up onto his waist and grinned walking you back into your room.

Tony grinned peeking around the corner with Barton ‘I didn’t even need the mistletoe plan’

‘TONY !  YOU USED MY HAIRDRYER TO ROAST THE POTATOS?!’


End file.
